


Mistletoe

by LissaWho5



Series: Sanders Sides 25 Days Of Christmas 2018 [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Patton just wants to kiss his boyfriends under the mistletoe.





	Mistletoe

Patton has a goal:

He was gonna get all of his boyfriends under the mistletoe this month.

Roman was easy. Roman was constantly for affection and the romantic was trying to get all three of them under the mistletoe himself. All he did was time it so that it as when Patt put the mistletoe up (He was the tallest so it made sense). He hadn’t told anyone that he was putting it up and he called Roman to the living room, as Ro as the only other person home. Roman came in and immediately realized what happened. He blushed (Because even though he was a huge flirt and lived being affectionate, he was also a blushing mess if someone flirted with him or showed affection to him). The two then kissed.

Logan was a bit harder, Patton was able to get him under it with a bit of patience and careful planning. He waited until after movie night where they were thinking about other things and was able to get Logan under. Logan rolled his eyes affectionately and they shared a quick kiss.

Virgil was a challenge. Not cause Virge was trying to be, in fact the other two were able to do this easily it’s just that he and Virgil hadn’t been able to be in the same space or Virgil had found some way to not be kissed accidentally.

But that changed today, he and Virgil were spending the day together. And honestly Patton forgot about the mistletoe. They were cuddling in the living room and cuddled into the couch. Virgil got up to get some snacks while Patton went up to get some extra blankets.

When they got back Virgil, being in his rare affectionate mood that day, and surprised Patton from a hug from behind. Patton giggles and turns around to hug Virgil back. They are about to pull apart but Virgil glances up and blushes. Patton looks up and saw the mistletoe there.Patton smiles and the two kiss deeply. The two then move to the couch and cuddle under the blankets Patton brought and eat the snacks while watching their favorite cartoons. They ordered pizza later and enjoyed each other’s company.

It was truly lovely.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized writing this that I didn't know how to spell Mistletoe properly on my own. So that's fun!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
